plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Power
Not to be confused with Power Flower, a VIP plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Difficulty: Hard (Medium if in Survival) Flower Power is an achievement unlockable on the iOS, PlayStation Vita, Nook, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to complete it, the player must have ten Twin Sunflowers alive at the end of a level. In iPad versions, the player must only have them alive at any point. Note: If one Twin Sunflower out of the ten gets eaten, crushed, stolen by a Bungee Zombie, blown up by a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, killed by basketballs lobbed by Catapult Zombies, or peas fired by Peashooter Zombies before the end of the level, this achievement would not be obtained. The player will need to have ten Twin Sunflowers alive by the end of the level. Playing Survival: Endless also won't count because this level doesn't end. Strategies Play a Survival level (not Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, due to it being a level in the day time that has six rows, and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins when and if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All ten Twin Sunflowers should make through to the end. Or you can play ZomBotany 2, because there are three flags. It's better to use six Gloom-shrooms and two Garlics and then keep ten Twin Sunflowers to alive and don't let them get shot down by peas. Alternatively, it is possible to replay level 1-1 and hold off the last zombie with Tall-nuts or other defensive plants (a Tall-nut planted in a Pumpkin gives enough time for the Twin Sunflower to recharge), while you gather the sun required to upgrade all of your Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers. Using this technique may also earn you the Sunny Days achievement. Another possible strategy is that you can still plant the Sunflowers and upgrade them into Twin Sunflowers after you defeated all of the zombies in a level. Once you beat the level, do not pick up the item dropped by the zombies at the end of the level. Make sure you have enough sun at the end of the level, because the Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers will stop producing sun once the zombies are defeated and sun will stop falling from the sky too in day levels. This will take a while as to the Twin Sunflower's slow recharge time. The best thing to do is to upgrade the Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers after you defeated all of the zombies, as the Twin Sunflowers will be alive at the end of the level, without any zombies attacking. Another good strategy is to play Survival: Day, since it is easy and has five flags. Plant Sunflowers at lanes 1, 3, and 5 with two Garlics in front. In the 2nd and 4th lanes, use plants that can attack the zombies. Go to the Survival: Day page for the strategy. This also earns Sunny Days achievement. Trivia *The trophy is the Gold Sunflower Trophy with two heads. This is because Twin Sunflower has two heads, and it plays a major role in getting the achievement. *This is the only achievement that needs to involve the Twin Sunflower. See also *Achievements *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Survival Mode *Sunny Days Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements